bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoop da Whoop
Originating as an internet meme, a shoop da whoop is an immensely powerful laser blast fired from the mouth, generally accompanied with a demented, open-mouth expression and a cry of "IMMA CHARGIN' MAH LAZOR!!!!", "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!!!!", or even "OOPS I SWALLOWED MAH LAZOR!!!!". This meme has featured in a number of comics over time. It is also known that the Shoop Da Whoops can teleport an individual to the Shoop-Da-Dimension. Types Blast Shoop The most common type of Shoop Da Whoop is the Blast Shoop. This is the one that can be used by almost any being and creates a giant blast equal to a laser blaster. If it has enough energy, it can teleport a being to the Shoop-Da-Dimension. Teleporation Shoops These Shoops can teleport a being around a fifty diameter radius. Only those with skill in Shooping can do this and only Toa of Shoop Da Whoops can pinpoint where the target will go. Alternate Energy Shoops These Shoops consists of different energy kinds, such as fire or water. Only those skilled in Shooping can make these kind of Shoops, though mutated beings such as Dlakii can do so as well (see below). Users Heroes In the third season of this Klinkerpoop-esque comic series, shoop da whoops are an ability usable by the Mudkip Man, a.k.a. Turaga Dlakii. When he, Remix'd, Spaz and Black Cape were cornered by an army of Exolites, Dlakii reluctantly leapt forward and FIRED HIS LAZOR, eliminating the antagonistic army. As a result of this, Dlakii was immensely tired out and somewhat incapacitated, and his Mudkip Man costume was temporarily torn off. Some time afterwards, Dlakii again FIRED HIS LAZOR, this time as a means of attempted escape. Trapped in Exo M7's evil headquarters, with power-instability serum in his veins, and pinned by desks and rocks, Dlakii used his LAZOR in an attempt at reverse psychology. He thought that if he tried to do what he didn't intend to do with his powers, what he intended to do (i.e. Rock Smash) might possibly work. Instead, Dlakii flooded the entire building, even though the desk and rocks were taken by the current of Dlakii's torrent, freeing him in the process. The Mudkip Man's LAZOR is not really laser, but is actually high-pressured water, powerful enough to tear apart gatherings and obstacles as massive as the Exolite army he demolished. His ability to FIRE HIS LAZOR can also be considered to stem from the fact that his behaviour is somewhat noobish while wearing his costume; for instance, he is prone to stuffing up and making use of internet memes, such as his only skills in arguing consisting of "O RLY?", "YA RLY", and "NO WAI!". There is also a bit of confusion as to how the Mudkip Man FIRES HIS LAZOR, as his Mudkip mask lacks a mouth-hole. Generic Quest In this, another Klinkerpoop-esque series, the meme takes the form of an ability of the artifact known as the Crystal of Eyefourgott. When Dokuma found the Crystal, he was instructed by the deceased Blavinoid on how to use it. When one holds it, one can shout "SHOOP DA WHOOP" to fire a volley of destructive lasers, which Dokuma subsequently put to good use by destroying the body of Marvin the Martian. It has also been proven capable of stripping one of their SUPER 3.0 form, as was seen when Bionicle Dragon attacked Super Nid 3.0. Nid fell backwards into a building (which was then reduced to rubble), then emerged as his prior self once more. The Mercenus Chronicles The Mercenus Chronicles has also used "Shoop da Whoop" in it's time. In MC, after a deathly duel between Rangan Mercenus and The Disciple, the two agreed to help each other while they still have a "Score" to settle. Shortly after, The Disciples planned on using a "shoop" to blast open a seal separating them from the outside world. First, he yelled "Start Chargin' Yah Lazor!!!", and in almost no time at all, The Disciple's mouth grew two times it's original size, ala the usual for "shooping", then, instead of a blue beam of death shooting from his mandibles a golden stream of energy ignited from his spear, causing the seal to rip apart, blasting one of the SPAM soldiers above it into the sky. The author then explained that The Disciple was using a special item that was outlawed in the Comic Land. However, this also meant that its sales on the Black Market went up, thus its acquirement. "Shoopdanwhoops", as they are called on the market, are objects of incredible power, so much so that they disintegrate upon usage. It is unknown if it reduces the intelligence of its user. Livin' the Sprite Life In the Randamonium crossover comic, a Shoop Da Whoop face is used as a means of beaming the LTSL crew into the pocket dimension. Skorpyo's Comics In Skorpyo's newest Comic, Shoop Da Woop:Floko's Take, Skorpyo and Nuparurocks are showing each other their Shoop da Woop prowess, when they are interrupted by Floko. Floko begins chargin' his lazor, but instead of shooting out of his mouth, the blast comes from his butt and blows the other two away. An extra to this Comic also shows that something horrible happens if two Shoop da Woop blasts hit each other, but it is, as of yet, unknown what. Dooms Comics and KFC In many comics the shoop da whoop is used as a weapon in Dooms comics and KFC, Like how Darelark Shot Zancar with his lazor inside a space station, And how Doom just shoops at random times. Terra Nuvas comics Brain Power uses Shoop Da Whoop but ends up "SWALLOWING HIS LAZOR" in the comic "The Last Gem." Toranova's Comics Again, a LAZOR was the weapon of choice of Turaga Dlakii, in the beginning of Season 2 of Toranova's Comics. A mob of Halo-esque soldiers burst into Toranova's home while Dlakii and Tahuri were talking; in response to having a large number of guns pointed at him, Dlakii FIRED HIS LAZOR, but no one is sure whether or not he actually hit anything. Curiously, in that same comic, there was a dimensional crossover with Heroes, in which Dlakii has FIRED HIS LAZOR in the past. Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 The LAZOR appeared in NR's part of a GS comic (known as the Giant GS Comic). He uses it to get rid of both Dora and Boots. Then burns the Barraki after Mantax torches him with a homemade flamethrower. Sir Kongukopeke of Bobooba also Shoop Da Whooped Battle Arachnoid in his introduction comic. It's also possible that it will appear in other points in future comics. It hasn't been used of as of late. Nuparurocks` Comics Shoop-Da-Whoop is often used in NR's Guest Star comics and he is most notable for inventing the Shoop-Da-Dimension. This is where all the people who have been Shoop-Da-Whooped go. The Newsroom In something of a spoof of the ending of the 2008 story, the SHOOP was utilised again in the 97th episode of The Newsroom. This time, it is a jocular take on the awakening on Mata Nui; when Toa Ignika sacrifices himself to awaken the Great Spirit, the resulting energy blasting from the Cod Rex comes in the form of LAZOR. VakamaTK's Comics To combat the forces of Makuta Teridax, a new type of Vahki were built, called the Shoopdakh. Instead of "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!!!!!", they say, "IMMA FIRIN' MAH KANOKAH!!!!!". Which is a relatively odd thing in itself, as Vahki do not normally speak in noises audible to the average being. Instead of normal heads, they have Shoop Da Whoop faces with Kanoka launchers lodged in the mouths. Interestingly, they fire their Kanoka with their Lazor, though the prototype version had a minor delay. Live, Learn, and Lawsuits In the second comic of "Live, Learn, and Lawsuits", Lygi, from the Shoop Da Whoop Bros. Insurance company, tried a sales pitch at Kahinuva. However, when Kahinuva didn't buy their "Premium Health Insurance Package", Lygi FIRED HIS LAZOR at him. Kahinuva dodged it but was then attacked by Lygi's brother, Zaro, who also FIRED HIS LAZOR. Kahinuva then froze them both in the Time Space Continuum by breaking the Fourth Wall. The Adventure Squad In this series, Makito uses this three times in his joke comics. Twice randomly (at the beginning of A Different Kind of Comic and at the end of The Nonsensical Adventures of Makito) and was used to attack Infector in the former. Within the main story of the series itself, there has been no uses of the meme. Kazi's Comics In the first season of Kazi's Comics, the shoop da whoop was used twice. The first time was when Kazi GSed Dark709's character Torri Torri. Kazi shooped him because he was annoyed by Torri's interuption of his thinking. The second time was when Peepsy, Tod and Shorty got shooped for attempting to scare Axonn. ~Kazi intends to use it sometime during season 2. Trivia *''Generic Quest'' featured the meme first, because they're awesome like that. *Mr. Sun uses Shoop Da Whoop in a comic in Project Klinkerpoop. *One of Lewajohnson: Toa of Mangosteen's pet snakes has this power. *Apparently, Venom's robot-tank partner, Mini Moose, has this power. Category:Weapons Category:Comic Meta